


Doors locked (hearts open)

by sugarandspace



Series: Post 3x10 fics (written before 3x11) [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e10 Erchomai, paranoid thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 13:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17529197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarandspace/pseuds/sugarandspace
Summary: Alec can feel Magnus getting out of bed, his movements careful in an attempt not to disturb Alec.Maybe Magnus is going to the bathroom? Maybe he went to the kitchen to have some water?Alec wishes, but it’s none of those options.It hasn’t been for several nights.





	Doors locked (hearts open)

**Author's Note:**

> In which I deal with my issues by projecting into fictional characters

Alec wakes up to the bed shifting. 

He can feel Magnus getting out of bed, his movements careful in an attempt not to disturb Alec. Alec doesn’t open his eyes, doesn't let Magnus know that it’s too late for that.

Instead he stays in bed, waiting for Magnus to come back and listening the sounds of his footsteps. Maybe Magnus is going to the bathroom? Maybe he went to the kitchen to have some water?

Alec wishes, but it’s none of those options. 

It hasn’t been for several nights.

Alec lets out a sigh and gets out of bed, his movements reluctant. Not because he doesn’t want to help Magnus, but because he doesn’t know how. Alec wishes more than anything that he could fix the situation, but he feels like there’s nothing he can do.

But he goes to find Magnus, because the absolute worst he could do would be doing nothing.

He finds Magnus from the foyer, his hand on the handle of the front door. Trying the handle. Letting go. Trying it again.

Alec’s steps are quiet, but he knows Magnus has heard him. Reads it from the defeated slump of his shoulders, from the way his chin falls to his chest, how his grip on the handle loosens and falls away. 

Alec wants Magnus to know that there’s nothing to be ashamed of. He walks closer until his chest is to Magnus’ back, bringing his arms around him in a snug embrace. From where his hand is resting on Magnus’ chest, he can feel the anxious beat of his heart, the frustrated breaths leaving him in a steady rhythm. More frequent than it should be, but slowly getting steadier as Alec holds him.

Magnus lifts his hands so that they are holding onto Alec’s arms. “I needed to be sure.”

“I know.”

They stand in silence, Magnus calming down and Alec thinking of what to say.

This has been happening more and more often lately. Magnus would go around the loft, checking the doors and windows and making sure they were locked. It wasn’t a problem before, a simple spell and a snap of his fingers enough to lock them all. It was something he didn’t really need to think about, because even when the doors were unlocked the wards kept all unwanted intruders away. 

It was safe for Magnus to trust his magic. Unfortunately he couldn’t grant the same trust to himself. 

Second guessing if he really locked the doors had gotten to the point where Alec was worried about his boyfriend. It caused Magnus a ton of stress, as could be seen from the fact that it was currently the middle of the night and he had caught him doing it. He had walked the same round around the loft before they went to bed, but there were always what-ifs lurking in his mind, making him doubt himself.

There was one thing Alec could do now, that would bring Magnus back to bed with him. 

“Do you want me to check?” 

Because even though Magnus doesn’t trust himself, he trusts Alec.

It takes a moment before Magnus answers, probably fighting pros and cons. Alec knows that he doesn’t want to feel like a bother, like he’s burdening Alec with this. But he also knows that it would bring Magnus immense relief. 

“Please,” Magnus says eventually, giving up.

Alec kisses the side of his head before letting go, turning him around and kissing him softly on the lips. “You go back to bed, I’ll be there in a second.”

Magnus nods and disappears to the direction of the bedroom.

Alec makes the round around the loft, checking the doors. He knows they are all locked, is certain of it, but he checks anyways. Magnus trusts him, and he has no intention to break that trust.

Before he goes back to bed he sends out a quick text.

_ “Are you working later today?” _

Because Alec knows someone else who Magnus trusts with his life, and they really need new wards around the loft. Alec is sure she’ll be happy to help.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [You can find me from tumblr too!](https://www.sugarandspace.tumblr.com)


End file.
